Betraying My Roots
by AllyIsYourPal
Summary: Songfic- Draco is a missionary who goes his ex-fiancee's engagement party without an invitation. He expects to surprise Blaise but is equally surprised when he meets the girl of his dreams there. Based on Garth Brooks- Friends in Low Places(Back2Back La


[I]Betraying my roots  
  
I showed up in boots  
  
And ruined your black tie affair [/I]  
  
Draco walked through the gilded doors of the Zambini estate, trademark smirk playing on his lips. What he wouldn't give to see Blaise's face when she saw him here; he laughed at the thought. He wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. That is unless you call tan work boots caked with dried mud and cement, an old thin white t-shirt (clean of course), and a filthy blue bandana with the Back2Back Latin America logo tucked in the back left pocket a worthy ensemble for a black tie gala. But then again, he [I]was[/I] a Malfoy. He could get away with murder.  
  
[I]The last one to know,  
  
The last one to show  
  
I was the last one  
  
You thought you'd see there[/I]  
  
Draco didn't bother to fix his messed up hair or wipe off dried concrete from his face that came from the mixer's spit takes. He had just arrived home to England from yet another mission trip to Monterrey, Mexico an hour and a half ago. He came across an invitation to the black tie gala and engagement party of his ex-fiancée, Blaise Zambini to Roger Davies in his mailbox. The only problem was that the invitation was not addressed to him. It was for Derrick Madison, the guy that lived next door. Now, he had gotten over the loss of Blaise fairly quickly after their break up (she broke the engagement because she said that he loved his "precious orphans and stupid God" more than her). But he did want to congratulate them on the news. And hey, why not have some fun while you're at it?  
  
[I]And I saw the surprise  
  
And the fear in his eyes  
  
When I took his glass of champagne[/I]  
  
Draco walked past the doorman who was eyeing him with distaste, and wove his way skillfully through the crowd and up to the bride and groom to be. He tapped them on the shoulders and brought them out of their low, yet pleasant conversation. "Howdy, Blaise!" Draco voiced with fake exuberance and gave her a large bear hug. He suspected that he gave her quite the shock for he knew that she thought she'd never see [I]him[/I] again. She opened her mouth to object, but he had already turned away from her and was looking at her fiancée. Roger looked like a frog catching flies; his mouth had dropped so low. "Hey can I borrow this, Robert?" Draco asked, mixing up the name on purpose. Without giving the man time to say, "no, and it's Roger", Draco grabbed his champagne glass.  
  
[I]And I toasted you  
  
Said, honey, we may be through  
  
But you'll never hear me complain[/I]  
  
"Attention everyone," the room grew silent and turned towards Draco, "I'm Draco Malfoy. You may remember me as the rich little missionary that used to be Blaise's fiancée. But now I'm the rich, [I]happy[/I], little missionary who used to be Blaise's fiancée! Do you see me complaining?" most of the room emitted a light chuckle as Draco raised his glass and Blaise hid her face, "Now, back on task, I would like to give a toast to the future Mr. And Mrs. Roger Davies!"  
  
[I]''Cause I've got friends in low places  
  
Where the whiskey drowns  
  
And the beer chases my blues away  
  
And I'll be okay  
  
I'm not big on social graces  
  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
  
Oh, I've got friends in low places [/I]  
  
Draco leaned back against the bar off to the side of the room to view his handiwork. He smirked when he saw that Blaise was continually sneaking glances at him from across the room. Turning around he saw the red-haired bartender with tear tracks on her beautiful, yet impassive face. " What's wrong, Little Weasley?" Draco asked congenially when he recognized the face. "I was engaged to Roger before he left me for that Blaise woman. It's because she's richer than me. I know it. Even though I knew he was a jerk, it still hurt, Malfoy. Gosh, I wish I wasn't here. I thought that a caterer/bartender would be the last kind of person Roger would hire. When I found out that I was to cater his engagement party, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't quit. I need this job. You see, Malfoy, I want to be a missionary, like you. I want to help the orphanages down in Mexico. But I haven't got the money for the ticket, and I don't know where to find a mission." Draco smiled at her a genuine smile that made Ginny smile right back at him in return. He stood up straight, giving the full effect of his towering height and took a bandana out of his back left pocket and laid it on the counter top, still grinning from ear to ear. "Back2Back?" she whispered.  
  
[I]Well, I guess I was wrong  
  
I just don't belong  
  
But then, I've been there before  
  
Everything's all right  
  
I'll just say goodnight  
  
And I'll show myself to the door[/I]  
  
Ginny was still talking to Draco, the tear tracks gone, and the giddy smile plastered on her face. She grasped onto the bandana with a death grip and let out a happy little squeak and jump. Just as Draco was about to suggest that she come with him next time he went down (him covering the fare, of course). Roger walked briskly over to the bar and tapped him on the shoulder, "You are not welcome here, [I]Mr.[/I]Malfoy. My fiancée and I ask that you leave immediately." Draco nodded his head, still smiling, "Fair enough. Best not to overstay my welcome, eh? You don't have to escort me, I know my way out. Goodnight, Ginny!" Just then, Roger seemed to notice Ginny. Despite Roger's dreaded arrival at her bar, Ginny still looked as if Christmas had come early. "Hello, Roger" she said kindly, yet her expression now impassive, "Tell your bride to be that there really is a God!" She once again broke out into her million-dollar smile.  
  
[I]Hey, I didn't mean  
  
To cause a big scene  
  
Just give me an hour and then  
  
Well, I'll be as high  
  
As that ivory tower  
  
That you're living' in[/I]  
  
"Sorry about that seen, Roger. By the way Ginny love, would you get me some Ogden's Best Fire Whiskey and a packet of cigarettes?" Draco asked. Ginny looked astonished. "Why, Draco?" Draco just chuckled and said, "I don't drink or smoke, so with one pack of cigarettes and a shot of hard alcohol, I can be as drunk and high as Blaise's dowry of galleons!" Ginny just laughed and denied the request.  
  
[I]''Cause I've got friends in low places  
  
Where the whiskey drowns  
  
And the beer chases my blues away  
  
And I'll be okay  
  
I'm not big on social graces  
  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
  
Oh, I've got friends in low places[/I]  
  
"Hey, Draco?" "Yeah Ginny?" "Thanks...for everything. What do you say I buy you a daiquiri-virgin mind you- and then I take you to a real bar for a soda and some peanuts to watch Manchester united Beat West Ham on TV?" "I would love to!"  
  
[I]I guess I was wrong  
  
I just don't belong  
  
But then, I've been there before[/I]  
  
Before Roger could turn his back on her yet again, she stopped him and spun him around. "Mr. Davies, I'll be leaving along with Mr. Malfoy. Don't expect to see me again." Roger's blank face changed from an expression of anguish then to jealousy (toward Draco) and then back to blank.  
  
[I]And everything is alright  
  
I'll just say goodnight  
  
And I'll show myself to the door  
  
I didn't mean to cause a big scene[/I]  
  
"We know where we're going, Roger. You don't have to show us out. Besides, we might cause a scene. Goodnight Mr. Davies." And with that, she turned Draco's face towards hers, kissed him hard and blushed immediately after she broke away breathless.  
  
[I]Just wait 'til I finish this glass[/I]  
  
Ginny didn't know what made her kiss Draco, but it certainly shocked him in more than one-way. She couldn't explain the kiss, because it felt so strange, so right. She thought that it was just to spite Roger, but she felt something in the kiss. Well, whatever she felt, it's almost certain that Draco didn't feel the same sensation. Thinking fast, she picked up Draco's daiquiri and chugged it to cover up for her "mistake".  
  
[I]Then sweet little lady  
  
I'll head back to the bar  
  
And you can kiss my ass ,[/I]  
  
When she was done, she banged down the glass and linked arms with Draco, leading him out of the hall. They walked away without a backwards glance at Roger. When they reached the front steps the only thing the doorman could make out of their conversation was a feminine voice "ouch, Brainfreeze!" 


End file.
